Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land (Falkuz)
Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land is a series by Falkuz of him playing the titular game. He first played the game early in his channel's life, but didn't like it as the controls were slippery. Later he tried playing again and after getting used to them he enjoyed it. He then had the game alternate with Kirby's Adventure, the game NiDL is a remake of, and left Adventure uncompleted 100% because he chose to focus on finishing this game. In the end, he completed Meta Knightmare on Thanksgiving Day. Two years later, he returned to the game to complete the boss rush minigame, and he also played Meta Knightmare with almost no savestates or pausing. Description Alternating with Kirby's Adventure, this game was the "first" (technically second) Wednesday game in the Weekly Games! Meta Knight's defeated King Dedede now, which means this game is officially beaten! Happy Thanksgiving, Dedede! Oh, I also came back about three years later to complete Boss Battles and THEN I completed the entirety of Meta Knightmare without any savestates (except when pausing, to avoid having the timer run for no reason)! Videos *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 1 - Subgamin' *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 2 - Lumberjack Kirby *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 2½ - Ragequit Kirby *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 3 - Return to Nightmare! *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 4 - Annoying Huge Minibosses *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 5 - Catching Up to the Adventure! *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 6 - Super Kirby Looks Awesome *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 7 - Huge Improvement *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 8 - Treeception! (or something) *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 9 - Chaorrupted Fire Lion! *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 10 - NIGHTMAAAAAAARE *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 11 - The Quest for the Switches *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 12 - Looking Hard or Hardly Looking *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 13 - Bomb Rally the RIGHT Way *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 14 - WHY ARE THESE BLOCKS HERE? *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 15 - Clever Ship Switch *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 16 - RESORTing to Switches *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 17 - EX Oh EX Oh *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 18 - Too-Fast Mace Knight! *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 19 - Never Gonna Give You Up, Dropback! *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 20 - Shine and Bright on EX Mode Too! *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 21 - Ninja Skillz! *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 22 - BLUE FIRE *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 23 - Epic Swordfight and D'oh Minion Tower Heights *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 24 - Too Many Enemies *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 25 - KNIGHTMAAAAAAARE *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 26 - Meta Knightmare is a Nightmare *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 27 - Meta Day *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 28 - Meta Knightmare 3: The Knightmare Continues *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 29 - More Like Light Mole *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 30 - The Ultimate Battle: Meta Knight vs. Meta Knight! *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 31 - NIGHT NIGHT, KNIGHTMAAAAAAARE *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 32 - Kirby's Rampage *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 33 - Meta Knight's Final Challenge *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 34 - Meta Knightmare: Resurrection *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 35 - Meta Knightmare: Knightmare Warriors *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 36 - Meta Knightmare: The Final Knightmare Trivia *This series is one of the few where one episode's thumbnail has a different background color; the thumbnail of Part 6 - Super Kirby Looks Awesome was made before Falkuz knew how to crop images, so he simply made the background white since the picture of Thor had a white background. Other series with one unique thumbnail include Super Scribblenauts and Happy Wheels.